


Cinderella-ish

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, don't get too attached to this, i am barely gonna update, unless the mood strikes me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Rey is Cinderella but it’s you, Rey’s best friend, who meets the prince in the forest. Except you don’t know he’s a prince.





	Cinderella-ish

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me disney. I’ve had this in my head for months and hopefully I can do this exactly has it goes in my head. Except it has multiple endings in my head. Rey is 19 and you are 24 just because. I think Rey is 19 in the films? I hope Rey’s dad isn’t Luke for the sake of this fic. The step-mother is no one in particular because hey Star Wars what’s up with your lack of women??

You and Rey had been friends since before either of you could even remember. You were a few years older than her and Rey always said you were the sister she’d always wanted. You had been introduced when your father partnered up with hers and whenever your father left for business you stayed with Rey and her mother.

You lost your mother when you were a baby and when Rey’s mother passed away many years later you were there for her, knowing the exact pain she was going through. Meanwhile your father had moved abroad to live out the rest of his life in the retirement and while you missed him everyday, he was happy and it’s all that mattered.

* * *

 

Now that you were living by yourself, you had to earn your own living. There wasn’t much work around for you from other people so you decided to grow your own food and sell whatever you could at the market in town. Luckily you had inherited your mother’s green thumb and people wanted what you grew. You were able to support yourself but your house felt like it was about to fall down at some point and you seemed to spend your days split between keeping the house together, looking after your temperamental horse and your crops. While all of this may of made you to forget that sleep was a thing that existed, it kept you active which you were grateful for.

You still made time to see Rey and recently she had told you that her father was remarrying.

“It’ll be nice to have another woman in the house. I love my father but sometimes it’d be nice to have other women to talk to, apart from you of course.” Rey said.

“That house is too big and drafty for just you and your father, i’m sure they’ll liven the place up.” You replied.

“She has a daughter and son too. The girl is around my age and the boy is around yours.”

Rey had come to visit you and was helping you fix your front door. The combination of wind, rain and age had caught up to it so you had to replace it. She had come round to give you the news that her father was remarrying and you could tell she was more than excited. Rey was a good and kind person but apart from you, her father and the staff that worked there, she was too isolated.

“There won’t be a wedding but you’ll come round right? I want you to meet them, I know they are going to love you just as much as I do.” Rey said.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Rey.”

* * *

 

The day soon came around and Rey was right, there was no wedding. Just signing papers and helping the step-mother and her children move in.

Rey’s step-mother was a beautiful woman but she carried herself as though everything about the family and the house was beneath her. Her face had the constant expression of looking like there was a constant bad smell following her around. Her children, Kylo and Phasma, at first glance barely even resembled her but if you looked closely they had the same expression she did. You thought it odd that Phasma preferred her nickname than her actual name which nobody knew except her mother and Kylo.

“This place is a dump.”

“Kylo, don’t talk like that....although I think you are correct.” The step-mother said. You looked at Rey out of the corner of your eye but you saw she was smiling. It was nice to see that even in difficult moments Rey could still find the good in them.

“I know it’s not what you’re used to but perhaps it could use more of a woman’s touch. The original decorations and artwork are here because of her mot.... well if you want to change some things you are more than welcome to. This is your home after all.” Rey’s father said. You could tell he was nervous and trying to accommodate his new wife and her children but it was clear it wasn’t going to work. Ever.

* * *

 

A year had passed since Rey’s father had married. He was out on business more often, leaving her alone to deal with her cruel step-mother and step-siblings.

You had managed to finally fix up your house and so this gave you a some free time to keep Rey company. You hated the step-mother and her children so much. They treated Rey with such contempt and the step-mother acted as though Rey was a stray they picked off of the street. You wished you could do something about it but you knew if you tried anything it would make it worse on Rey so the only thing you could do was to keep her company.

On this occasion it had been Rey to meet up with you. You had gone into town to buy and sell what you needed to and Rey had gone as favour to help out some of the staff.

“I heard your dad was coming back today.” You said.

“Yes he is! I missed him so much it will be great to see him again. I asked him to bring me back the first branch he brushed against on his journey. I don’t think he’ll do it but as long as my father is back, I’ll be happy.” Rey told you, with a skip in her step and a huge smile on her face. She really was a ray of sunshine.

“I’ve done what I needed to do and if you’re done let’s get back to your home. I’ll race you.”

“You’re on.” Rey said, with a grin on her face.

* * *

 

It was beginning to grow dark when you both reached Rey’s house. You dismounted from your horses and ran into the house. Your smiles dropped when you saw the step-mother standing in the middle of the living room. She wasn’t her usual sneering self and there was something off about it all. On the small table next to the sofa was a branch. The feeling of dread filled both you and Rey.

“Where.....where is my father?” Rey asked slowly.

"On the journey back he suffered a heart attack....and didn’t make it.” She said coldly.

How could she be so emotionless, you thought. Maybe she wasn’t that fond of her husband but he never mistreated her or her children. The least she could do is pretend to care.

“Y/N you will leave us and don’t come back here.” She told you, stepping forward as a way to intimidate you. “At all.”

You weren’t intimidated of course. Rey was your best friend you couldn’t leave her in her grief, especially not with her horrible step-family.

You looked at Rey and saw all the colour out of her face had gone. You were about to argue but Rey shook her head. She silently told you to go and you left without a word. You hated leaving her but if it what was Rey wanted then you would.

* * *

 

Everything changed after the funeral. You attended of course but your own father couldn’t make it. He sent a letter expressing his condolences. Although he knew it wasn’t enough, some words are better than none. Rey was trying to hold it together but you knew she wanted to just give up, sink to the ground and cry her heart out.

The staff were fired and Rey was put to work looking after the whole house. Her step-family now treated her like she was nothing more than a fixture in the house. Ignoring her entirely, unless they barked orders at her. Phasma seemed to love talking down at her more than Kylo, who much preferred to avoid Rey at all costs.

As for you, now that the days were growing longer you spent as much time as you could growing your crops, winter was never kind and it was better to be prepared.

You saw even less of Rey but when you did she was still the same girl you always knew. Her clothes may of been dirty and ragged, her hair always pinned back and her face covered in what you thought was cinders, there was still that big smile on her. She always made the best of a bad situation and you wanted to cry every time she worried about you more than herself.

* * *

 

One day you found yourself with nothing to do. An extreme rarity in your life and you were very sure the last time you had nothing to do was when you were a child. You didn’t know it yet, but having that one day with nothing to do would change your life forever.

You saddled up your horse and headed into the forest. You knew it well having explored it for years. An hour into your walk you heard the sound of trumpets nearby and it startled your horse. He took off flying further into the forest and directly into the path of a man on a horse in the opposite direction, who started racing after you.

“Hey woah there.” He had managed to catch up to you and slow your horse down.

“Oh careful, he might go for you.” You told him.

“Who? Your horse?” He replied. He had a lovely voice, you thought.

“He’s not very fond of strangers....or friends....or family come to think about it.” You looked at the man in question and saw he had a huge grin on his face. It didn’t help that he was gorgeous too.

“Since I so heroically rescued the damsel in distress, may I have the pleasure of her name?” He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Damsel in distress? There is no distressing damsel here.”

“Well then mysterious forest lady, may I still have your name?”

“Not unless I have yours, mysterious forest man.” You said, trying to hold in your own laughter. There was something about this man that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“You don’t know who I am? I uh what I uh mean to say is that uh it seems we shall both remain a mystery to each other then.”

You heard the trumpets sound again, along with what sounded like a group of people yelling.

“Don’t mind them, we are just hunting a stag.” The man said to you.

Your mood suddenly vanished. “Hunting? Why?”

“It’s what we’re supposed to do you see.”

“Just because it’s what you’re supposed to do doesn’t mean you have to do it.” You told him, yet he was still smiling.

“You’re right.” He said, startling you. You didn’t expect him to agree.

“So you’ll stop? Leave the stag alone? I’m sure he has a lot left to do with his life.”

He was silent for a minute, the only sound coming from your horses moving. “Yes we will leave him be.”

You smiled at him and before you could talk again someone nearby shouted to the man.

“Ah, there you are your hi-.” A voice drifted over.

“YES! Yes ok! Yes it’s me i’m coming!” The man yelled without looking away from you.

“Well get a move on then.” The voice replied.

You peeked behind the man and saw two other men further away. One looked bored and the other had a look of amusement on his face.

“I hope I can see you again, mysterious forest lady?” He said.

“That would be nice, mysterious forest man.” A smile appearing on your face again. He rode over to where the two other men were waiting for him and before they left he winked at you.

You sat there feeling a blush on your face. What an odd day you were having. First a day off and then you meet a very handsome man in the forest. If Rey were here she’d definitely be laughing at you.

Oh you couldn’t wait to tell her.


End file.
